


doot doot dongle dudes

by Pinktoria



Series: dangan dongle dudes [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, WHA T, anither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: naegi goes to walmart





	

"hey yo komomo""""""""" say naegi, he have him purse  
"Wh"""at""""" says komaedo, look at naeoogi with slight blushu  
"m goin shoppin ok????1??1??" Say NAEOgi, opens dior ehile lookin at komoida "can u take the trahs out?????"  
aas soon as komo heared the word trah he knwe what it was his duty so he say to naeig "y-yes naego-kun" with blushu  
naego-kun left out the door n didnt say bye to komkom because fuck that guy  
""""hI garbage man togami togepi"  
"I wish you would stop calling me that. I'm not even a garbage man." togamomo says. he does not know why people keep mistking he as a garage man  
"Ok" says nago and he walk away bye togomomoi  
"i like buying fish to mutilate" says naegp to the sidewalk  
"11037" says sayayayayak as she walk past  
"s hut" says nagi  
fianlly nag make it to Wal-Mart  
nag thinks Wal-Mart should be spelled eith 2 L  
naeji-kun backflips into walmart and is all like, "CAN I BUY SOME FISH"  
sakura, who works at Wal-Mart for some reason, is like "ok"""""",",","",",",,,",,,,,"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA h" says naegik and he buys some fish and leaves, bye naegik  
naeg final y come bak home 2 his komomomo and he see himsit there by the trahs with a banananapeel on him head  
"koko ehat hapen 2 u" he say  
komaedo says "i took out te tradh nagogo-kun"  
"komomaeda u r not oscar the grouh" studio audience laughter  
naego take kmaeda hand and komoaaeda blushu blushu  
"n-n-!n-nagoi-kun what r u doin!!!!!!!1!!1!!!" He YELLP  
"come on" say nogogo "we need 2 clean u up."  
komomo blush more and he looks like a fucking tomato threw up on him and he is cryin. "ILY NAEGOAT-KUN"  
naegio- blushus alot too and hes like "ily2 komaedo" the eND


End file.
